1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to circle cutting apparatus and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a cutting apparatus which supports a cutting torch for accurately cutting circles in metal plates or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many cases in the construction of boiler rooms and any place where metal pipe is routed and used, it is often necessary to cut accurate holes in a metal plate or to construct flanges for the pipes. It is further often desirable to be able to cut that hole in such a way as to leave a bevel for facilitating more effective welding of the pipe for fitting to the plate. Many times the welder who is faced with this problem will take great pains and spend a great amount of time attempting to draw a circle on the plate to be cut and then, by hand holding the torch, attempting to follow that circle to make his cut. These cuts invariably result in a hole that is not accurately cut and often with a bevel which is not at all uniform.
There are some hole cutting apparatuses on the market which are rather elaborate and expensive. Normally these devices would be beyond the cost range of most individual welders. Further, these items presently on the market are seldom portable and adaptable for setting directly on a plate which is flat for a cutting surface. However, in actual operation or use, it is often necessary to cut a hole in a plate which is vertically mounted or sometimes mounted overhead. Therefore, when portability is required, the present day apparatus for making circular cuts are substantially unuseable.